


【Tmonger】愿你的国降临

by imfuckinglovely



Series: Tmonger [3]
Category: Black - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imfuckinglovely/pseuds/imfuckinglovely
Summary: 配对：tchalla/erik 斜线有意义设定：神父au分级：Rsummery：13岁的eik躲进了tchalla的袍子，现在的他依然想这么做……





	【Tmonger】愿你的国降临

天气糟糕透了，erik坐在更衣室里的小凳子上，在内裤和长袜直接披上了神父的黑色长袍。袍子也没好好穿，领子大敞着摆在身体两侧，袖子被卷得乱七八糟，后背的布料因为倚靠墙壁而皱皱巴巴地粘在了背上。

热死了，erik动都不想动。那只小虫子还有两厘米就要爬到他的手上了，然而他连抬个手指弹飞它都懒。汗水流到脖子上感觉痒痒的，可他没心情去管，他现在忙着后悔。操，他当时是怎么被鬼迷了心窍，去上了什么狗屁神学院，当了这么个该死的神父。

想到tchalla，erik身上又热了几分，内裤下面的那坨东西热得更快，干脆支起了个帐篷。该死，该死，erik感觉更烦躁了，他要么撇着自己的阴茎不去管，要么忍受着黏糊糊的热浪把手伸进内裤了。

好吧，真该死，erik还是想选择安慰一下自己。

erik把内裤向下拨了拨，混了汗水的内裤被搓成了个卷压在屁股下面，硌着屁股难受，他干脆脱下来把这碍事儿的玩意甩到一边。不过身上这件阻止了他散发大部分体温的袍子他没脱，留着呗，这件衣服能让他加倍感受tchalla。

这件不是tchalla的，是按照他自己的尺寸做的，tchalla留下的那件被他藏宝贝似的放在床头，用途一个，自慰。

erik是十三岁的时候被tchalla收养的。说是收养也不精确，是他强行把自己塞给tchalla的。他那个当妓女的母亲前天刚死，那些个讨债的混蛋就要把他抓走当娈童，他一路疯跑躲避身后的追捕，看见教堂是唯一一个在清晨开门的建筑，想都没想地冲了进去，抱着tchalla的大腿求他允许自己钻进他的长袍里躲难。

所以，有点惊心动魄但又顺理成章的，erik躲过了一劫，还成功地央求tchalla收养了自己。

tchalla对这个小镇来说太过神秘，他来得突然，好像上一个神父还没有打招呼和大家告别，tchalla就代替他出现在这里。而且在这个贫穷的小镇上，tchalla看起来实在太过体面了，再加上他宽阔结实的肩膀，比起神父，人们更愿意相信他是哪个贵族家的子弟，在外面惹了什么祸来避避风头。起先没几个人相信他，用怀疑的眼神在私下不断议论，但是随后舆论就淡下来了，因为tchalla作为神父无论哪方面都完全称职，人们挑不出错。而且大家发现，tchalla实在英俊得过分，当他用那双乌黑透亮又好像无时无刻带着怜悯泪光的眼睛看向你时，上帝啊，谁能忍得住不跪在他的脚下恳求主的宽恕呢？

erik就曾“跪”在过他的脚下。他还记得自己躲在tchalla袍下。他紧紧地贴着tchalla的小腿，怕得要死，心跳贴着tchalla的胫骨又传回自己的耳朵里，咚咚咚地敲得自己更加紧张。他看不见外面，也不敢轻易拨开袍子向外看，tchalla微微一动他的心跳就更快一分。他僵硬又小心地调整自己的姿势和位置，当他从tchalla的袍脚下看到那两双脏兮兮的鞋子时，他差一点就忍不住大叫出声。不过还好，恶徒总会对神父的眼睛有些忌惮，他们草草地搜了一圈就离开了。tchalla掀开袍子让erik出来时，这个小男孩几乎被抽空了全部的勇气和力气，跌在地上放声大哭。

即使现在他二十多岁了，他依然会常常幻想自己钻进tchalla的袍底，不过这些幻想和当年的场景就完全是两回事了。

erik渴求tchalla。

他在刚学会手淫的时候就意识到tchalla在性方面对自己的吸引，他知道自己是个该死的同性恋，还该死的想要吸自己养父的屌，而让一切更加糟糕的就是他的养父是个对天主无比虔诚的神父。tchalla不信神，tchalla收养他这些年来，对他所有耳濡目染的成果就是让自己成了erik的“神”。宗教的观念在erik身上没有丝毫压力，他隐藏这个秘密只是怕tchalla生气，或者更糟糕的，对他失望。他去读神学院也不过是为了讨tchalla欢心，tchalla希望erik能成为一个优秀的神职人员，所以erik希望这能够让tchalla更加喜欢他，所以他去了。这也并不算勉强，erik本身就对自己的人生毫无所谓，把生命献给主，在他眼里等同于献给tchalla，在某些程度来说，erik还挺高兴的。

erik尝试过对tchalla做点越矩的动作。他曾经试过叫tchalla“daddy”，还义正言辞的说tchalla是自己的养父，他不想和其他人一样叫他“Father”，不然这让他觉得自己是个来教堂忏悔的信徒，而非和他共同生活这么多年的男孩。他试过跟tchalla索要晚安吻，试过装作害怕打雷要和tchalla一起睡觉，不过这些仅在他还是个小男孩的时候奏效，自从他从神学院回来，长得和tchalla一样高后，tchalla就再也没做过这些。像是一下子拉开了距离。tchalla看起来确实更加喜欢、并且用更加赞赏的眼光看erik了，但这并不能让性欲勃发的青春期男生满足。他已经在神学院的厕所隔间里喊过太多次tchalla的名字了，他做梦都想触碰tchalla裸露的肌肤，来给自己的性幻想增添一点实感。

所以现在，他穿着神父庄严神圣的黑色长袍，坐在教堂侧边的更衣室里，幻想着tchalla也曾在这个小房间里展露身体，握着自己的挺立的阴茎上下撸动。

他钻到tchalla的袍子下面，那里已经容不下他成年人的身躯里，erik不得不跪在地上，不害臊地把脸埋进去而双腿露在外面。袍子下面黑乎乎的什么也看不见，他扶着tchalla的大腿向上摸索，脸蛋贴到tchalla的裆部感受那里略高的温度，把鼻尖压进去去嗅tchalla的味道。erik用牙齿咬下tchalla的内裤，放出那个还没有勃起，但尺寸已经相当可观的阴茎。erik先用舌尖绕着冠状沟舔上一圈，紧接着就立刻把那根美味的肉棒含进嘴里。tchalla的阴茎填满他的喉咙，顶住他的口腔，双手隔着袍子抚摸他的后脑勺，鼓励他再做一个困难的深喉。erik是tchalla的忠实的信徒，最乖孩子，他毫不迟疑地反复吞咽，让整根柱体沾满自己的唾液——他得好好润滑这根阴茎，他还指望着待会tchalla把他压在圣坛上狠狠后入他呢。

哦天呐，他的神，他的父，道貌岸然地穿着黑色的长袍道，像在操一个廉价的妓女那样操着自己的养子，啪啪的撞击声和淫荡的呻吟在整个教堂里回，最后在天主的见证下用黏腻的精液射满他身后的小穴——圣水，洗礼你，我亲爱的孩子。

erik喘着tchalla的名字射了出来，黏糊糊的精液沾了自己一手，顺着指尖滴答下去。射精后的空虚填满了erik，他靠在原地双眼直直地发呆——他越来越难以从手淫里获得快感了，他必须含到tchalla的阴茎，立刻，马上。

**Author's Note:**

> 对不起，坑了


End file.
